One Night
by Peluchette
Summary: [HooLi] Un soir où Eli n'a pas envie de dormir. Un soir où Hoon ne dort pas encore. PWP/U-kiss


_J'ai eu envie d'écrire ça après avoir vu la frange d'Eli et les cheveux rouges de Hoon. Je trouve ces coupes juste parfaites *-*_

* * *

Le feu. Cette sensation insoutenable de brûlure. Cette chaleur qui ne semble pouvoir être adoucie. Cette soif qui ne semble pouvoir être étanchée.

Eli était allongé sur son lit, se tordant quelque peu, se tournant encore et encore sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Il passa une main agacée dans son cou où quelques gouttes de transpiration venaient le chatouiller. D'un coup sec de la jambe il envoya balader la couette qui lui donnait cette suffocante impression d'étouffer. Son torse se soulevait un peu trop vite et sa respiration était un peu trop saccadée. Il avait mal.

La main tremblante, il effleura son corps euphorique et descendit encore et encore. Ses doigts franchirent l'élastique de son pantalon et passèrent sous la fine toile de jogging noir. La peau sensible frissonna sous ses phalanges. Il retira sa main dans un un soupir. Ce soir il n'avait pas envie de se satisfaire de ça. Après un soupir il se leva. Le pas lourd, il se dirigea à l'aveugle vers la porte de sa chambre. Les rayons de la lune traversant les rideaux éclairaient le corridor ainsi il n'eut pas à allumer la lumière. Il avait si soif, il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur et ferma les yeux lorsque la fraîcheur qui était contenue à l'intérieur régula quelque peu la température de ses joues. Il prit une petite bouteille d'eau et en vida la moitié d'une traite.

_«Reprends-toi »_, pensa-t-il

Il détestait être ainsi. Il détestait ces moments où il regrettait d'être un homme, un primate avec des besoins. Et il n'y pouvait rien.

Il repartit, sa bouteille à la main, vers le couloir qui menait à sa chambre. Ses yeux s'habituaient de nouveau à l'obscurité et il évita de justesse le petit meuble qui se trouvait contre le mur. Son regard fut soudainement attiré par un fin faisceau de lumière qui filtrait sous l'une des portes du couloir. Eli stoppa ses pas. Il savait qui se trouvait derrière cette porte. Ne dormait-il pas ? Tout doucement il colla son oreille contre la porte, au début il n'entendait rien, mais plus le temps passait plus il jurerait entendre un très léger fredonnement. Il ne dormait pas.

Le brun posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte mais ne fit rien. Devait-il l'ouvrir ? Il savait ce qu'il se passerait sûrement si il l'ouvrait, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire ce soir. Il serra la poignée avant de la relâcher un peu puis la serra de nouveau. Il hésitait.

Il n'eut rien à faire, la poignée tourna, ce qui le fit sursauter et tout lâcher instantanément. La pore s'ouvrit rapidement sur un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres roses.

« -Tu n'es pas très discret. Je t'ai entendu. »

Eli ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder son vis-à-vis avec de grands yeux. Un léger murmure franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

« -Hoon.. »

Le chanteur regarda le brun de haut en bas, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son débardeur qui mettait ses courbes masculines en valeur. Il vit que son torse se soulevait trop vite, il était essoufflé. Il remonta vers son visage où quelques mèches de cheveux étaient collées à ses tempes à cause d'un peu de sueur. Eli se mordillait la lèvre nerveusement, n'aimant pas être ainsi détaillé. Le regard de Hoon changea du tout au tout, une petite lueur s'y alluma et un petit sourire en coin orna ses lèvres.

Il ne réfléchit plus, il agrippa le débardeur blanc du plus petit et le tira à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte pour la refermer avant de le plaquer violemment contre celle-ci.

« -Je connais ce regard là. », susurra Eli.

Hoon posa ses lèvres contre la peau du cou du plus petit.

« -Ce n'ai pas pour te déplaire n'est-ce pas ? », souffla-t-il contre la peau, la faisant frissonner.

Il remonta son nez le long de la veine battante jusqu'à sa mâchoire où il déposa un nouveau baiser. Il sentit le corps d'Eli se tendre tout contre lui, il planta son regard dans le sien. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, leur souffle se mélangeant. Hoon s'approcha un peu plus et passa doucement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure d'Eli. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, fermant les yeux pour apprécier ce contact humide Puis il n'y tint plus, il colla leurs lèvres et attrapa cette langue taquine pour jouer avec. Hoon remonta ses mains le long du corps si chaud contre lui et les nicha dans la nuque du brun. Le baiser devint plus profond alors qu'ils se détachaient de la porte pour se diriger à l'aveugle vers le lit. Les mollets de Hoon tapèrent contre le matelas, il prit Eli par la taille pour le tourner et le faire tomber dessus. Il l'observa un instant, à demi-allongé sur le matelas.

« -Arrête de me faire attendre »

Hoonmin ne put s'empêcher de sourire de nouveau. Il aimait cet Eli impatient, limite provoquant. Il ne se fit pas plus prier et rejoignit le brun sur le matelas, s'approchant de lui à quatre pattes au dessus de son corps.

« -La dernière fois ne t'a pas suffit ?

-Il faut croire que non. », répondit Eli.

Hoon embrassa de nouveau ses lèvres avant de se redresser.

« -Pour quelqu'un qui était réticent.. »

Le brun tira sur le t-shirt, trop large, de Hoon.

« -Trop de paroles, pas assez d'actions. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Tant d'arrogance soudainement l'étonnait. Il attrapa les poignets d'Eli dans sa grande main et les bloqua au-dessus de sa tête sur le matelas. De son autre main il écarta les cuisses du brun et s'installa entre celles-ci, collant leur bassin dans un frottement qui tira un soupir à Eli. Les lèvres de Hoon ne tardèrent à se frayer de nouveau un chemin sur la peau palpitante de l'américain jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrent ce débardeur blanc qu'il chérissait tout particulièrement. Il relâcha les poignets du brun et sans plus attendre il attrapa le bas de ce morceau de tissus encombrant pour pouvoir l'ôter rapidement. Il l'abandonna au pied du lit, n'en ayant plus aucun usage à présent. De son côté le rappeur s'attelait à la lourde tâche d'enlever ce t-shirt deux fois trop grand pour Hoon. Il était pressé de redécouvrir ce corps si bien sculpté qui se cachait en dessous. Dans son empressement il craqua légèrement le col du haut.

« -Tu pourrais faire attention..

-Bon débarras ce t-shirt m'insupporte ! »

Après quoi il jeta le dit t-shirt le plus loin possible, n'y pensant plus devant le torse à présent découvert de Hoonmin. Du bout des doigts il retraça le dessin des abdominaux, sentant la peau frissonner sous son touché. Il planta son regard dans celui de Hoon un instant avant de se jeter de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Le chanteur les replaqua tous deux sur le matelas, bougeant lascivement son bassin contre celui du brun. Les mains de Hoonmin se firent baladeuses, il les glissa le long du corps blanc sous lui jusqu'à atteindre le pantalon en toile extensible que portait Eli. Sans une once d'hésitation il glissa sa main sous le tissus et empoigna le membre à demi-éveillé du brun. L'américain enfonça ses ongles dans le dos brûlant du chanteur. Celui-ci mouva lentement sa main sur la virilité de son amant.

« -Arrête de jouer.. »

Eli glissa une main sur celle de Hoon et l'obligea à accélérer légèrement. De son côté le chanteur n'en finissait plus d'embrasser la peau de son amant, descendant dans son cou, mordillant sa clavicule. Il descendit encore, libérant sa main de celle de l'américain, il lâcha le membre à présent dur et sortit sa main du pantalon. Il fit glisser celui-ci le long des cuisses puissantes d'Eli et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Il en profita pour se débarrasser du sien d'un geste expert. Il attrapa les jambes du rappeur et doucement il se pencha pour embrasser l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il attrapa la fine peau entre ses dents pour la mordre doucement.

« -Hoon... », soupira Eli.

Le chanteur lâcha la peau devenue rouge. Il remonta et embrassa son ventre, les muscles du rappeur se contractèrent. Hoon tendit le bras vers sa table de nuit pour attraper la petite bouteille de lubrifiant qui se trouvait dans le tiroir mais Eli l'arrêta. Il attrapa sa main et la ramena vers son visage. Tout en regardant son amant dans les yeux, il embrassa le bout de ses doigts avant d'en prendre deux dans sa bouche pour les humidifier lui-même. Il laissa sa langue courir sur les longs doigts de Hoon, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

« -Tu le fais exprès n'est-ce pas ? »

Eli relâcha les doigts dans un bruit fort.

« -Absolument ! »

Hoonmin se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres de l'américain avant d'en attraper une entre ses dents pour la mordiller doucement. Pendant ce temps sa main descendit en une caresse le long du corps sous lui et sans prévenir il insinua un doigt dans l'intimité du brun. Eli se cambra légèrement en fermant les yeux. Hoon se délecta du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui alors qu'il préparait Eli. Le plaisir qui se dessinait sur la masque de son visage, les petits soupirs qui lui échappaient et son corps qui tremblait sous lui. Il lui semblait découvrir une nouvelle personne. Une personne totalement offerte et soumise à lui. Il aimait ça. Il retira ses doigts faisant grogner légèrement Eli, il en profita pour l'observer un peu plus.

« -Tu me plais vraiment comme ça.. »

Eli soupira. Il estima que c'était déjà assez gênant comme ça.

« -Trop de paroles, pas assez d'actions ! »

Sur ces mots il attrapa les bras de Hoon et inversa leur position en le renversant sur le matelas. Il se tenait juste au dessus du chanteur, un petit sourire aux lèvres, contente de prendre quelque peu les choses en mains. D'une main il attrapa le membre fièrement tendu du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et le caressa quelque peu. Hoonmin laissa échappa un petit râle rauque. Eli se positionna au-dessus de l'érection de son amant et descendit lentement sur celle-ci, s'arrachant par la même occasion un gémissement à peine retenu. Il s'immobilisa une fois assis sur les hanches du chanteur. Celui-ci remonta ses mains jusqu'au creux des reins de l'américain.

Une fois qu'il fut habitué à l'imposante présence de Hoon en lui, Eli amorça un premier mouvement. Un soupir. Il se mordit la lèvre tout en bougeant à l'aide de ses jambes et de ses mains, posées à plat contre le torse musclé de Hoon. Il accéléra rapidement le mouvement, déjà électrisé par le plaisir montant en lui. Le chanteur aux cheveux rouges caressait allègrement la chute de reins de son amant, appréciant les mouvements de celui-ci et la vue qu'il lui offrait.

Eli accéléra encore, donnant des mouvements plus brusques, bientôt accompagnés de ceux de Hoon. Les mouvements étaient de plus en plus violents, faisant sauter la frange brune sur le front de l'américain.

« -Eli.. Tu es beaucoup trop excitant.. », soupira Hoon.

Il se redressa, dévorant les lèvres d'Eli.

« -Fini de jouer... »

Il le renversa sous lui et le pénétra de nouveau avec force. Eli se cambra violemment en gémissant. Les coups de reins de Hoonmin n'avaient plus rien de sensuel, ils étaient brutaux mais passionnels. A ce rythme là ils ne tiendraient pas très longtemps. Les mains de Hoon glissèrent sur le corps d'Eli jusqu'à sa virilité à laquelle il infligea le même rythme que ses va et vient.

« -Je ne peux pas... », grogna Eli.

Il ne pouvait plus parler correctement. Son corps glissait sur le matelas au fur et à mesure de coups de reins de Hoon. Sa frange était à présent collé sur son front par une fine pellicule de transpiration. Ses ongles lacérèrent le dos du chanteur, y laissant de grandes traînées rougeâtres sur sa peau miel. Il sentait la fin approcher. Hoonmin était beaucoup trop brutal, c'était beaucoup trop bon. Ça ne durait jamais longtemps mais c'était toujours très intense. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent et son corps se cambra totalement sur le matelas. Il mordit sa main pour atténuer son gémissement alors qu'il se libérait sur le ventre et la main de Hoon. Celui-ci profita de la jouissance de son amant pour donner plusieurs coups de reins avant de venir par à coup entre les cuisses du rappeur. Son bassin continua de bouger légèrement, puis il se laissa tomber sur le corps si chaud d'Eli. L'américain ne se sentait pas même la force de refermer ses bras sur le torse du chanteur aux cheveux rouges, il le laissa reprendre son souffle puis se retirer de lui pour mieux retrouver le matelas à ses côtés.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour calmer leur respiration et reprendre leurs esprits. Eli tourna le regard et admira le corps brillant de son amant, ses cheveux rouges reflétant la lumière de sa lampe de chevet, ses quelques mèches humides collées à ses tempes. Il était magnifique. Hoon le regarda à son tour et sourit un peu. Ils n'échangèrent aucuns mots, n'en ayant pas besoin. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Pas ce soir. Ni demain.

* * *

_Je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté. Et je ne vais certainement pas reposter de si tôt. Alors voilà c'était un petit PWP (totalement pourri parce que j'ai perdu la main) pour vous dire que je ne suis pas morte mais que j'ai une tonne de boulot qui arrive._


End file.
